


Darkness

by gummiprincess



Category: Devil's Candy
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, devil's candy - Freeform, devilscandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiprincess/pseuds/gummiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hemlock himself said it would be a good idea not to go to school on All Hallows' Eve, but the teachers said a field trip might be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I adore Devil's Candy, and I love all the characters so much. I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it as much as I did when I wrote it. Sadly, this is not the first fanfic, but I may be the first recognized author in the fandom!

They felt like they could lose theirself in these woods. They loved wide, open spaces like this. They've always wanted to live somewhere out in the country. During the day, you can see all the trees stretch out, making little spaces in-between to see the setting sun. During the night, the animals will shout out their songs, begging to be heard. The wind will sweep past you, going through your clothes and hair like searching fingers.  
Mr. Hemlock said it would be a good idea to not go to school on All Hallows' Eve, but the teachers said a field trip might be better.  
The Pumpkin Patch of Ghouls and Ghosts on the west side of The Melting Pot was filled with large pumpkins, but also large trees. They were sure the class was gone by now, and they were also sure they were lost. The class was seperated three times, but they'd all come together in the end. Only [Name] had wandered off after their bus buddy ditched them (which was some Cthuhlu Mythos with greasy hair). After a few more moments of windy silence, they could hear Nemo's voice.  
Nemo Musterman was, as [Name] had believed and what they and Hitomi giggled over, the love of their life. He showed his own affections more slowly than they did, but also more passionately. There were others they were interested in, like Aelinora, the fashionable Tzitzimime, or Emerick, the nervous Yaksha, but Nemo was ranked high on the list.  
They turned around to lock eyes with him and patted a spot on the log beside them. He shined a flashlight in their face and they squinted.  
"We have to go. Like now."  
They looked back up at him and disregarded his words. He sighed and took the seat next to them. They took the flashlight from him and clicked it off. Their hand slides over his and they look up with the other, pointing at a star.  
"A star. Wow." He says sarcastically.  
It was incredible, at least to them, how his voice was so nonchalant and yet he gripped their hand with such vigor once they interlocked fingers.  
"No, the North Star. Its the brightest."  
"We don't have time for this, y'know."  
They reach up with their free hand and kisses along his jawline. The breeze picks up, and they can feel the heat arising from both their faces. He suddenly turns his head and their lips meet for a few seconds.  
"We really don't have time for this, [Name]. And, dude, I'm not making out with you in the woods. Everyone's been looking for you. Let's go."  
They turn their entire body toward him, and kiss him again. This kiss was better, wetter, longer.  
Though they had feelings for each other, no one knew and they weren't in a relationship. Bibi Pushmi might lose her head (or her will to live, or both).  
But they weren't thinking about that right now. [Name] was thinking about the way Nemo gripped their shoulders while they kissed. Nemo was thinking about getting back, and how [Name] was always tense when they first started making out.  
[Name] breaks away and leaves soft kisses down his neck until they full wrap themself around him. He does the same and they let out a soft noise when he kisses their neck. [Name] lets out a soft breath against his neck and nuzzles him.  
"Why did you come looking for me?"  
"I didn't. Kazu got lost and I went looking for him. Everyone else was looking for you."  
[Name] pulls away and looks into his beautiful, bright eyes. Even in the darkness, he was radiant.  
"Ah! Nemo?"  
Kazu had never caught them before. But he didn't seem that shocked, so Nemo must've told him something.  
"C-Could you guys do this later? I'm really cold and I let Pandora have my jacket."  
Kazu turns and coyly smiles at his best friend. Pandora blankly stares at [Name]. [Name] turns to Nemo once he stands, and grabs his hands.  
"So, since you told him-"  
"I didn't tell him, he just figured it out!"  
The duo look to Kazu, whose coy smile turned bright red. He grabs Pandora's hand and starts back to camp, too embarrassed to say anything.  
[Name] looks at Nemo in the darkness, and jerks his wrists towards her. They press their forehead against his and kisses once more before heading to camp.  
"Happy Halloween, Nemo."  
"Yeah, yeah. I just want some candy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much, and please leave a kudos or a comment. Have a nice day!


End file.
